Pictures
by ladyasile
Summary: Kurama wishes he had better pictures of Yusuke. Yaoi.


**Pictures**

* * *

A/N: This is a birthday gift for Stratagirl. Happy birthday, hope you like it. Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

* * *

There were several scattered papers all around the living room. It almost looked as if someone had broken in and began tearing their home apart. Yet, he promised himself that he would clean it all up soon. After finding the one thing he wanted, he'd make sure to put everything back to where it belonged. Though it didn't prove to be simple. Looking back at it, he should have expected to have a rougher time doing this.

Grasping his red hair, he pulled it into a ponytail. He had gone through most of the pictures already, but for every one he had put into the pile that he had seen, another one that he had yet to see would come up. It felt never-ending to him. Just as he was about to grab another picture, the front door opened. Kurama paused and looked up to see Yusuke.

"Hey there… What the hell happened?" Came the response from Yusuke.

Trying his best to look for an explanation to start off with, Kurama remained quiet. It wasn't until his boyfriend started to pick up the pictures that he had to speak up, prepared or not. "Yusuke, put them back!" he shouted, diving towards the raven, pulling him along with himself to the floor. When he looked up, he saw a roguish smile on his boyfriend's face.

"So, you want…" Before Yusuke could go further, Kurama raised his hand, covered the man's mouth, and shook his head. After the raven-haired man rolled his eyes, he let him sit up.

Getting ready to explain, he cleared his throat. "The reason for finding our home like this is because I was looking for pictures, specific ones." He noticed one of Yusuke's eyebrows go up and an impish smile forming. It didn't take a genius to figure out that his boyfriend thought of something wrong, or sexual. "Not like that, Yusuke. You see, every picture you have taken… They never do come out well. The single one that came out well was the one we all took together as a group… Or when you were with Keiko. It seems you have a tendency to do something improper every time a camera is in your face," he elaborated.

"That's what you've been doing? No offense, but it seems a bit… You're wasting your time, Kurama," Yusuke told him.

Shaking his head, he sat up too. "Yusuke, I just want a picture of you. Every couple has normal pictures," he began, emphasizing 'normal'. "Why can't we?" His question had come out more like a whimper than anything else. When he repeated what he had said, it sounded sort of foolish. "Never mind, it isn't that vital," he said, getting up, and trying not to look disappointed.

"No wonder you're the girl in our relationship," Yusuke said to him.

For some reason, it made him laugh. "Yes, I suppose so. Though I was under the impression that it was my feminine features that made me the girl," he said, hoping to evade any further discussion on the pictures.

"Still, I know what you mean." Kurama looked up at his boyfriend. "I'll need a nice picture to show off to everyone when I'm down at the bar and comparing who's got the best life. Kurama, you'll totally make my win easy!"

Smiling, Kurama went to his boyfriend and embraced him. "Thank you, Yusuke." Instead of a traditional response, Yusuke began to kiss him. They kissed until it became apparent that they wanted to do more than just kiss. Before Yusuke was able to take his pants off, Kurama stopped him. "Do not leave so sore that it makes it impossible for me to walk. I found a great photographer, just incase you agreed to take better pictures. And we do need them. I don't want to look at another picture that makes you look as if you had been in a food-eating contest, when you hadn't even been near one!"

"Fine, I get it. I have bad manners and few good pictures. So, who's the luck photographer?" Yusuke asked, hands already pulling Kurama's pant's down.

Holding on to one of Yusuke's hands, Kurama searched his pockets. "She gave me her card. It's in one of my pockets…" Part of him of him wanted to keep looking, and the other wanted to have Yusuke inside of him.

"Later," Yusuke said as he yanked of Kurama's pants. Both began to pleasure each other in the fine art of love. From his side-line view, Kurama managed to see the photographer's card on the floor, near the pictures that were scattered around them both.

'I hope Yusuke gives Stratagirl an easy time,' he thought before Yusuke pulled him into another passion-filled kiss.

* * *

End.


End file.
